Liberty's affair
by Simply one Hell of a demon
Summary: It's a normal day at the Grimes home, Liberty is taking care of the baby and Paul is off to teach his Latin lessons. It isn't until an unusual guest dressed up as the infamous Mr. Dawltry shows up do things really get hairy.
1. Mr Dawltry

**Mr. Dawltry**

_July 1814_

_The Grimes home_

Paul had just gone to do his tutoring job. Liberty was taking care of their two or three month old baby son. Like all the other Grimes boys Michael was growing the same sandy brown hair and sea green eyes. Liberty rocked the baby trying to get him to go back to sleep. He was such a noisy baby not that that was a problem for Liberty, she loved Michael and her husband Paul very much but it would be nice to have some sleep at night.

When Liberty finally got Michael to sleep and placed him in the rocking crib next to her side of the bed, she laid down in the bed as well. Her light brown hair splayed across the pillow. She took out all of the pins in her coifir and put them on her bedside table. She didn't care that she was still in her blue day dress as long as she got some rest even if it was a wink she need to sleep. She closed her plain hazel eyes.

* * *

Liberty never thought of herself pretty in the least, she had plain brown hair and plain hazel eyes. One tooth in the top row of her teeth was in front of the other. She wasn't as attractive as her two older sisters Madison or Brooke. It was her husband Paul that made her feel beautiful. Liberty smiled as she thought of her handsome husband.

Paul Grimes was a local vicar in the town of Bath, England. He was a very nice man once you got to know him. He was tall and outwardly he didn't look to muscular but he was. He wore a pair of spectacles in front of a pair of beautiful green eyes. He was in town teaching Latin to the young boys. He would be back for lunch that's when Liberty would wake up to see him for lunch. If not he would probably just pop in brush her a kiss on the cheek and then go fishing like he was known to do.

Paul may have his watch repaired but he was always late for things but Liberty was used to that by now. When he was gone Liberty would entertain herself by being the companion of Lady Elizabeth or to most people the dowager countess. She was Andrew Townson's mother, Andrew was Liberty's brother-in-law and was married to her oldest sister Brooke. On some days Liberty would teach illegitimate illiterates or has her other sister Madison would call the 'illiterate bastards' with Madison. Madison was going to be a mother soon as well.

* * *

The sisters had married their husbands because of the scandals tied to their names. Brooke Banks the oldest of the three sisters had been caught in a comprisable situation with Lord Townson ending in their marriage. Liberty had married Paul because of a rumor that had spread about a certain minister's daughter (she) had been caught forcing herself on a local vicar. Madison had just narrowly escaped the life of scandal by marrying Benjamin Collins Duke of Gateway. Not that any of the girls were complaining they loved their husbands and they were all glad they met them in the first place.

Liberty groaned on the bed as the house keeper Mrs. Siddons knocked on the door, evidently waking Michael. Liberty groaned again and rubbed her tired eyes, what could she possibly want at a time like this? The door opened and an older looking lady came in. "I'm sorry to disturb you from your nap Mrs. Grimes but a gentleman has just called for your presence. I sent him to the study to await your appearance madam." She said excitedly. Liberty looked at her confused and was ignoring her son's cries. "Who is this man?" she asked of the woman. She looked very excited about something but Liberty couldn't quite place what that something was.

"He says his name is Mr. Dawltry he wanted to see you right away." Liberty's eyes went to the clock on the wall. It was only a half hour since Paul left for his Latin lessons too early for him to be home for lunch. That can't be? Mr. Dawltry was the man that Paul had disguised himself as at the house party they went to a couple of years ago how was he home so early? Why was he referring to himself as Mr. Dawltry again when it was clear that they both loved and respected each other? She shrugged all these questions off whatever motive Paul has to dress up as Mr. Dawltry again it's probably a good one.

* * *

Leaving a crying Michael in Mrs. Siddons care Liberty went down to the study. There reading a book she found a very handsome man. He looked up at her as she entered the study. He was sharply dressed and she could see in the man's eyes the burning desire. Liberty put her hands on her hips "alright Paul what's the meaning of this? You don't need to dress up to get my attention what do you want?" The man smiled and said one word that chilled her to the bone. "You."

He came forward and forced himself on her. His lips unceremoniously came smashing on hers. Liberty could tell by the taste of this man's lips it wasn't her husband. She looked at this stranger horrified and finally looked at his eyes. They weren't sea green like his they were a darker shade of green and he had naturally black hair. Liberty tried pushing the man off her but every time she did his hold on her shoulders became harder and soon pain shot through her.

He broke the kiss first and smiled at her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." His voice ragged and deep. His voice was a smooth as silk as he said it though and Liberty still tried as she might couldn't budge from this man's embrace. She looked at him horrified "who are you?" the man's smiled twisted coldly and he held his hands held her waist. "A secret admirer, a man that's been madly in love with you since I laid eyes on you." He placed a tender kiss on her lips and softened his kiss.

She stopped "I can't I'm married I don't want to be unfaithful to him. I love him." He quieted her protests with yet more kisses and led her to the setee. He wasn't giving her any other choice but to have sex with him and when he was done he would leave satisfied. Knowing what this man was about to do Liberty thrashed even harder underneath him as he rhythmically moved his hips. The man put a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams and protest. He looked down at her with a satisfied smiled "you want to know who I really am?" Liberty nodded under him and he leaned his head closer to her ear so he could say his real name. "Samuel Grimes."

* * *

Liberty's heart stopped dead. This was the same man who had fathered fourteen illegitimate children at one point and Liberty thought it was Paul who had fathered all of them. What was he doing here? What could he possibly want with her? What was she going to tell Paul the next time he saw him? Shame fell over her as he raped her. A few moments he got off of her and she punched him right in the face. "Why the hell did you do that!" she screeched at him.

"I needed to get back at my brother somehow. I thought I would try his light skirt wife on for size." Liberty's heart sped up and hardened at the same time. He smiled wickedly and pulled out a pocket watch. He began to wave it gently back and forth in front of her very slowly. "Follow this watch." He said soothingly passing it in front of her a couple of times. Liberty looked to the door hoping that Paul would burst through the door at any moment and remove his brother from her sight.

Not so gently Sam took her chin and turned her face to force her to watch the clock. Before she knew it her eyes were watching the clock pas by with slow hypnotic passes. "You are getting very sleepy" Sam's voice said just above a whisper. Liberty's eye lids felt heavy all of a sudden. "Your eyes are getting heavy and when I count to three you will have fallen asleep. One…two…three." He snapped his fingers and in a heap on the setee Liberty fell asleep. Sam put his mouth to ear and gave one more instruction. "When your husband comes back you will wake up. After spending lunch with him you're going to go to your sister's. After about a week you will go search me out." With that Sam left.

* * *

**I hope you like it this is the first time I've attempted writing about a book I like. If no one's heard of Liberty for Paul they should read it! it is a great love story if you're into that sort of thing :)**


	2. Meeting

**Meeting**

Paul looked at the missive again for the umpteenth time in a week. It had been a week since Paul came home to have Mrs. Siddons hand him the letter. It had been anything if not vague. The last time Liberty disappeared it had been because she was upset with him, because she thought he had been unfaithful to her since they married. That was a lie and he had proven it to her many times over so why did she leave this time? He looked at the missive again:

_Paul,_

_Went to Brooke's and Andrew's for some time and advice. Take care of Michael for me while I'm gone._

_Love always,_

_Liberty_

She did deserve some time for herself, ever since Michael came she insisted on taking care of him and barely let him help at all. He looked down at the sleeping baby. It was a lie, that baby never slept more than two minutes a night. As if on cue Michael started to cry.

Paul picked the baby up in his strong arms and rocked him back and forth in his arms. He soothingly sang to the baby until he fell back to sleep. For the next couple of days the house was completely silent with Liberty not being around. Every day after he was done teaching and fishing Paul come home in hopes to find his wife but sadly no.

* * *

Then one day a foot man Paul recognized belonging to Andrew came to the door. Paul took the missive from the man's hands and broke the seal. He read the missive then looked at the man and reread the letter again to make sure he didn't miss anything.

_Paul,_

_ We have a slight problem, don't be alarmed but I think Liberty went missing last night. I thought we might have a little chat in my study so I ordered a carriage to be sent to you. You should bring Michael along with you in case we do find Liberty. John and Carolina are here as well and they've been dying to see their grandson since she arrived._

_Yours,_

_Andrew_

Paul felt his anger escalate to a new level. How could Townson lose his wife when she should be back home here with him in the first place? He better have a valid reason for losing her other than it wasn't his turn to watch her. Paul looked up to see a carriage rattling up the drive to the cottage.

Paul angrily went to their room and packed some clothes and baby things before loading everything into the carriage. He picked up the sleeping baby and cradled him in his arms careful not to wake him on the ride there. Rockhurst wasn't that far from where Liberty and Paul lived. When Paul got out of the carriage he had to force a smile to his face when he was greeted by John and Carolina Banks. Carolina took Michael from his arms and cuddled the boy.

Paul smiled warmly at Carolina playing with their son. "Good to see you again Paul, how is your vicarage doing?" John asked pleasantly, Paul felt like he was stalling for time so to calm him down but it did nothing for the anger bubbling up inside of him. "Good, good but I came here to fetch my wife you wouldn't happen to know where she is." Paul asked already knowing the answer would be no. The smile vanished from Mr. Banks's face and was quickly replaced by a flicker of fear and seriousness.

* * *

"No I haven't seen her today she has gone missing and we've all been on an alert watch her. Andrew and I would like to speak to you about Liberty come on." John led Paul into the big mansion. They went to the study where they found Andrew Black Lord Townson sitting behind his desk. Andrew was a nice enough man when you got to know him. He was built like a tree trunk and was quite intimidating when you first met him. His dark blue eyes shot up as the two men came into the room.

Andrew was married to the eldest Banks's girl Brooke and if there were any doubt about their love for each other that person was gravely mistaken. Their love for each other was boundless and to most quite sickening. Andrew folded his hand in his lap and looked at Paul. "When she first came to stay for a little she was in a terrible state and wouldn't stop crying. We asked if you had anything to do with those tears but she shook her head." Paul was surprised Liberty was upset, but what could he have done to send her away in such a manor? She hadn't acted like this since the day she thought he had fathered all fourteen of those illegitimates were his. What could it be this time? "Every time we tried to get a straight answer from her she would not say anything or start crying all over again." Andrew said breaking into Paul's thoughts. "That's not even the worst of it either. She's been sleep walking as well." Sleep walking? That's odd Liberty usually slept all through the night except when Michael woke up.

"How would you know that she walks in her sleep? You're too busy with your wife to take notice on things that happen outside of your world." He implored of the man making it clear that he had no reason to be anywhere near his wife in the dead of night. Andrew's slender dark eye brow arched to near his dark hair's line. "I have two sources for that one, Benjamin and Madison have been staying close to family now that she is close to having her child. Benjamin is a light sleeper and he had found her more than once walking around the manor in the dead of night. The other morning Jennings one of our grooms found her by the stables passed out in the hay." At that moment the door swung open and Benjamin Collins Duke of Gateway came through the door. All three of the men's head snapped in that direction. There was something different about him Paul thought. He did look paler than he did before but his broad grin told them all something was good.

* * *

"Benjamin what do you want, I thought you would be off spending some time with your expectant wife?" Andrew shot him a cold stare. Andrew and Benjamin had been friends since childhood but when Benjamin thought to shame the Banks family using Andrew as the one to bring shame to the family they hadn't been on the best terms even after he told him what his real motive was. "Is that how you treat one of your oldest friends and brother- in- laws I don't think so. I'm just here to tell you that I caught Miss Propriety sneaking in through the servant's door and told me that if I wanted to keep breeding with my wife that I forget that she was even there."

"What!?" all three men jumped to their feet at the same time. Benjamin plopped unceremoniously into a chair by the desk and put his left leg across his right and put his hands behind his head. Paul looked like he was about to strangle Benjamin and he wasn't sure if he should kiss him for finding his wife or strangle him for not finding her earlier. "Where is my wife now?" Paul ground out, grinding his teeth as well. Why would Liberty be sneaking in through the servant's door?

Benjamin shrugged, "with Madison I suppose, we were coming back from the creek when we saw Liberty in nothing but her chemise sneaking in through the servant's door. Madison followed her to her room but she so nicely told me to go away. I wouldn't go just yet Paul, she's probably still being questioned, and if I guessed correctly Brooke is probably there with her now as well. If I know those two they'll have all the answers to your questions by dinner time." Paul left the room and slammed the door behind him, he left to go to the creek to get his mind off of things.

* * *

How could she do that to him? Liberty thought as the carriage bumped and rattled up the drive of Rockhurst. She had gone to Sam's to get some answers out of me only to end up in his clutches again, at least this time she had managed to get away with nothing but a couple of bruises and a ripped dress. He hadn't had time to ravish her that badly and she defiantly tried to get away again.

Liberty had come to the conclusion that Sam was a scoundrel of the worst sort. She had already known that from all of his bastard children and their mother's stories. She felt ashamed of herself and felt like she was no better than a brothel whore. She walked to the servant's door making sure no one was following her or had spotted her. She had just made it inside when she heard her name being called from behind her.

Liberty, who was usually the one to find her sisters doing bad things and not the other way around. She was supposed to be the sister that lived, breathed d ate propriety how did she let this happen again? "Liberty!" Madison's voice called from behind her and she sounded furious. Liberty kept on walking up to her room only to find that Madison was keeping up with her sore and slow speed. "My god Liberty what happened to you? I thought you only undressed for your husband." Benjamin Collins Duke of Gateway teased beside his enlarged wife. Those words stung because they were the same exact words Sam had used earlier. Fat tears blocked her vision as she kept on walking to her room only to be spotted by Brooke and Mama on the way. She stopped at the door and turned around to face the crowd of women and Gateway. She let out a ragged breath and glared at him.

* * *

"Benjamin if you ever tell anyone else what you saw I will personally make sure you have only one child." She forcefully pulled the door opened and slammed it behind her. She fell onto the bed and let all her tears come out. She only looked up when the door opened and Mama, Brooke and Madison came into the room.

Liberty sat up on the bed and made room for them. All three of them had concerned looks on their faces. "Liberty sweetheart what's happened? What did you do?" Mama asked concern still on her face but not in her voice. Liberty took a deep breath. "I was raped Mama!" all of the women looked at her horrified.

"What! By who?" was more of an exclamation then a question by all three? Liberty took another couple of more ragged breaths and swiped away her stream of tears. She couldn't tell them what happened, Paul would kill her and then kill Sam. Liberty knew that she had to tell them even if the outcome was the same. "This was the second time I've been raped by Paul's brother Sam." She looked at their faces horror quite evident in them. "The first time that Sam raped me he was dressed up as Mr. Dawltry! I had no idea how he even knew about Mr. Dawltry and me but he did. I put up a fight but he was too strong for me and forced himself on me. I feel like an utter whore." Brooke rubbed her back which calmed her nerves. She was still worried about Paul's reaction when he found this out.

"You're not a whore." Mama assured her gently. Madison was sitting on a seat near the window and looked out at the setting sun. Brooke and Mama were sitting on the bed next to her. "yes I am both Sam and Benjamin just as well pointed that fact out." Madison mumbled something about Benjamin working on thinking before he talks and he didn't mean what he said. "Paul will understand if you just talk to him but you have to tell him." Brooke advised, which was a good idea but the thought of Liberty not being believed and seeing his anger was all she could think of. A door slammed downstairs startling them all. "Paul's leaving I wonder where he's going?" The fact that Paul was even here chilled her blood. Liberty loved her husband dearly but he still had a demon of a temper. Liberty had a temper just as bad but she just thought his was worse.

* * *

She inwardly groaned as the other women craned their necks out the window to see where he was going. Maybe Paul would go easy on her if she was lucky. The women turned back to Liberty and her problems. Liberty begrudgingly recounted the events of Sam's second meeting. She had no idea how she even ended up in Cornwall or even worse in Sam's bed in the middle of the night. From and outsider's point of view this would be an affair but it wasn't and she knew it. After an excruciating amount of time a butler came in and told them that dinner was ready.

You could smell waffles down stairs being made. Liberty thought she was going to hurl, ever since Madison and Benjamin arrive at Rockhurst to await the birth of their first child the cook had made nothing but waffles and chocolate for a week straight because Madison had cravings for them. Madison went downstairs to the tiny dining room. Liberty waited for the other two to leave her to her misery but Brooke wouldn't leave.

"Come on you need to eat, I know you haven't eaten anything in a week you need some food in you. You're going to make yourself if you don't eat you know." She knew that Brooke was just looking out for her but if Liberty had to eat one more chocolate covered waffle she was going to kill the man who thought of the combination. "No thank you, I'm going to the nursery to see if Michael is here as well." With a small smile directed at Brooke Liberty walked down the hall.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this much because this is when things start turning interesting**

**I do not own any of these characters they are all from Rose Gordon's historical romance novels**

**please review if you like or don't like my story**


	3. A baby and the truth

**A baby and the truth**

Liberty was avoiding Paul and her absence at dinner confirmed it. Paul was both mad at and worried for Liberty. When the women came down for dinner all the men asked what was wrong with Liberty but none of the women would say what it was exactly what was wrong with her. Actually when they came down for dinner, Brooke avoided all of Andrew's question.

"How's Liberty?" Andrew asked bluntly

"Worse, she said that she isn't coming down for dinner again. I wonder when Alex is going to come over. I thought you invited him tonight?" She asked her husband. Paul's heart squeezed a little when he heard that Liberty was not coming for dinner. He hadn't seen her in over two weeks and wondered often what she was up to. He missed seeing her smile and teasing her but most of all he just missed seeing her.

"I did invite Alex but he turned the invitation down he wanted to spend some more time with hi increasing wife. I want to know what is up with Liberty she's become a watering pot in a matter of two weeks and she hasn't eaten or touched food in that time either I'm worried about her, as is Paul." That was completely true what could have upset Liberty so much that she didn't say what was wrong with her?

"I can't tell you it's something that she's just gong t have to tell Pal about on her own. If you want to know where she is, that I can tell you, she's upstairs in the nursery probably visiting Michael. Paul don't go yet." Paul had stood up the moment the sentence came out of Brooke's mouth. He ignored her request to stay and went to the kitchen to ask the cook to make a special dinner for her.

* * *

When he got to the nursery he fund her asleep on the settee. The way the sinking sun was hitting her made her look immaculate. Her light brown hair shined in the setting sun and the light pink day dress was absolutely beautiful n her delicate frame. Quietly Paul went up to her and crouched down and kissed Liberty on the cheek. Her hazel eyes fluttered opened to his touch.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" He asked gently, Liberty just blinked several times before sitting up. She shook her head and blinked her head again. Paul's lips twisted in contemplation on what to say. A thought came to him and a slow smile came to his lips. "Paul wants to know if Liberty would care to join him for a dinner picnic in the Nursery." She looked at him utterly confused so Paul repeated himself. "Paul," He pointed to himself "wants to know if Liberty," he pointed to her. "Wants to join Paul in a picnic in the Nursery" He said slowly so she could catch every word. He took pleasure when a small smile tugged on her lips.

"Well two can play at that game." She said with a small giggle.  
This was the first time in a while he saw a challenge in her hazel eyes. The last time Paul had referred to himself in the third person he was only trying to get her to smile and say his Christian name. That plan had totally back fired and ended up with him being forced to address his own wife as "Mrs. Grimes" and then dressing up as Mr. Dawltry the knight cloaked in black. Luckily none of the children in the nursery were being particularly noisy so they didn't ruin the mood. "Liberty would be delighted to join Paul on a picnic but Liberty would prefer to eat in a drawing room or somewhere more private. Liberty especially has gotten sick of the smell of waffles and chocolate so she begs Paul not to give her any." They both laughed.

* * *

"Paul thinks that's just fine with him and not to worry Liberty we are not having waffles for dinner. From what Paul hears this is the first you've cracked a smile in two weeks. Paul is wondering what made Liberty so upset." He readjusted his silver framed spectacles back to the ridge of his nose. Liberty's smile faded instantaneously. Liberty's eyes were sad looking and his heart squeezed again for her. He never meant to cause her pain but he really wanted to know why she was so sad.

She didn't look at him and forced smile "oh its nothing Liberty wants to discuss with her husband at the moment come on I'm starving." Paul got up and helped her to her feet. She felt so fragile like if he put any more pressure on her arm he would unintentionally break her arm. Had she not been eating as well? He looked her over and noticed that she was wearing a dress that was clearly not for use in the summer. It was made out of a thick material and had a high collar. All the buttons were buttoned in the front. Liberty was a scarecrow when they first met but she looked even more like a scarecrow now. Surely Andrew and Brooke would have taken more care of her in his stead.

He frowned at her this was obviously not nothing and he was not going to rest without knowing what was wrong with her. He put both his hands in hers and gently massaged her wrists.

A lot of things were running through Liberty's mind at the moment. _ If he finds out what I did he's going to literally kill me! But then again if he finds out he will probably go challenge Sam to a duel then he… he… _Liberty didn't want to delve any further into that thought. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She enjoyed the way he massaged her wrists. With every pass of his fingers he sent excited sparks through her body.

She really wished she didn't feel so guilty about what she'd done or what someone did to her. She couldn't look him in the eye anymore he was going to never talk to her again when she finally found the courage to tell him. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when Brooke slipped in to check on her children. "Oh were you two just about to leave?" She asked making both of them jump. Both Paul and Liberty nodded. "Paul I need to ask a hypothetical question of you. I could've asked papa but you are also a man of God as well." She picked up her younger son and started to nurse him.

* * *

Paul looked at her quite interested, Liberty had a bad feeling about what Brooke was about to reveal to Paul. Paul nodded to let her ask her question. "Let's say I have a friend name Ellis." Liberty winced at the use of her middle name in a hypothetical question. "She is happily married to her husband and has a son. However, one day a stranger came to her home while her husband was away and this stranger forced himself on her. She felt really guilty and doesn't want to tell her husband so the question is what advice should I give her?" Paul rubbed his fingers against his smooth clean shaven chin and twisted his lips in contemplation.

Liberty glared at her sister for revealing so much to her husband without her permission. Liberty's heart hammered against her chest hoping by some miracle he would not put the pieces together. "I would tell her to tell her husband before he can think that this sort of thing would turn into an affair. It is not your friend's fault if she got raped." That's what everyone else was saying but they didn't have a husband with a temper that hell couldn't even calm at times. Luckily Liberty's stomach decided to make a noise to remind her she was beyond hungry.

Paul smirked at her and took a hold of the hamper with one hand and her right hand with the other. "We're going to find a place to eat don't to forget to tell your friend to tell her husband what happened to her." He threw over her shoulder as Liberty led him out the door not looking at her sister as she went. She led him to a drawing room at the end of the hall. Paul put the hamper on the table and put two chairs next to each other.

Silently he emptied the hamper onto the table. Then sat down in one of the chairs. Liberty sat next to him and he pulled out their dinner which were chicken sandwiches. They were just as good as Sweets' sandwiches. Sweets was the cook at Cornwell which Liberty had been twice. Once when she first married to Paul and he had to attend to his sister-in- Law's funeral, which was before her second incident with Sam. At the moment she couldn't' think of anything but food at the moment she hadn't eaten in two weeks. As many attempts as Brooke and Andrew had tried to get her to eat something she refused. He put two cheese wheels in front of them and for a drink he poured both of them a glass of wine.

This would be a great moment with her husband if she didn't feel overheated in the gown she was wearing. After Brooke, Mama, and Madison went down to dinner Liberty went in search of a gown that would cover her bruises. Her body was all sorts of bruises from Sam and she worried about Paul coming and finding her in such a state. Unfortunately for her the only gown she could find was a winter dress but at least it covered the most revealing of all bruises on her neck. They ate in silence, Liberty eating like she would never see food again and Paul watched her.

* * *

Liberty slowed down on her eating so she wouldn't make herself sick. "Liberty?" He asked her in a serious tone. She stopped eating and looked into his green eyes. His blond hair which was an inch or two longer than was fashionable shone in the setting rays of the sun. "Aren't you hot in that gown?" She swallowed truth be known she felt like she was on fire in this gown but she didn't want to unbutton it and reveal the giant bruise on her neck. "No I'm fine." She lied smiling. He took her hands in hers and began to stroke the back of them. As he did this he rolled up her sleeves. Her stomach knotted and her heart beat like a race horse as he got closer to the bruise on her elbow. She tried to pull away but she didn't want him to stop either. _Damn this man why can't he and the others just leave me alone until those bruises heal? Oh but his touch is so enchanting I don't want him to stop. _Just as he had rolled her cuff up to her elbow he stopped and brought her hands to his lips and kissed them gently. "You know you can tell me if something is wrong right?" He asked gently as she swallowed dryly and nodded her understanding.

His eyes landed on the beginning of the bruise on her right elbow. He rolled up the sleeve a little more to see that it was a mark from someone grabbing her. A shadow passed over his face. "Liberty who touched you?" He asked in a most serious voice. This was it this was the time she had to tell him about her and Sam. "Liberty, who touched you?" he said angrily looking at her. She couldn't look at him and when she tried to speak her words died on her tongue. The stare he was giving her was not helping her find her words any faster.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal an ashen grey Gateway. If any luck Madison was in labor and she could avoid having this conversation with him for now. "What do you want Benjamin?" Paul growled at him. Benjamin Collins looked up at him and saw the daggers in Paul's eyes aimed straight at him. "I-I-it's Madison, she wants Liberty present at her grand event." Liberty's heart banged along her ribcage. What timing for Madison, giving an apologetic glance at her husband she fled the room.

* * *

When she got to Madison's room she noticed that Brooke and Mama and the physician were already present. The men would have to wait in another room until the baby was born or so that's what tradition was. Mama and Brooke rushed around getting things that the physician told them to get while Madison chatted to Liberty. On one such occasion both Mama and Brook were out of the room and from the hall you could hear Gateway pacing around a room nearby. "Liberty have you told Paul about you and Sam yet?" She asked between contractions. Liberty shook her head.

"I came close to telling him but then you called me in. Don't worry Madison all this pain is worth it, when you get to hold that baby in your arms you'll see." Liberty pushed a hank of gold hair from her sister's eyes. Madison chuckled "Brooke was telling me that same thing just a minute ago. Hey Liberty how much you want to bet that by the time she's fifty Brook and Andrew will have a sloo of kids?" They both laughed at the comment. It wasn't a secret that both Andrew and Brooke loved bed sport they had two kids to prove it. "I bet by the time she's fifty she'll have twenty." Madison jested after a minute. "Hmm I think they'll have thirty-five." They burst out into laughter just as Mama and Brooke came back with the things needed.

"What on earth are you two laughing about?" Brooke asked as she set the towels on the chair nearby. "Just the mating habits of hedgehogs." Madison laughed wining at the pain. The other two didn't seem to find that sentence as humorous as Liberty and Madison. Three hours later a healthy baby girl made its way into the world. Once the girls cleaned up the mess Liberty had to put on a different gown before going out to tell the boys of the great news. Surprising to her, was that the men were waiting just outside the door. Paul and Andrew were playing a game of chess and Benjamin was leaning against the wall waiting to hear the first cries of the child.

"Benjamin would you like to meet your daughter?" His head snapped to where Liberty was beaming from the doorway. "m-my daughter?" he said dumbfounded as he followed Liberty into the room to see the baby. Benjamin kissed his wife and congratulated her the baby was so small in his hands. Liberty felt a longing to have a daughter but was just as satisfied with her son. She felt her husband in a warm hug and kissed her forehead. He leaned in close to her ear "you're not getting away from me this time you still have to answer my question." Liberty's heart stopped his tone had a sharp edge to it. It was the same words Sam used last time she tried to escape him.

* * *

Liberty's body felt like she was no longer on this earth. She couldn't breathe or see or feel she was nothing. She looked up into her husband's steely eyes. She swallowed dryly this was going to be a long night. "Fine I'll tell you but I want witnesses when you kill me." She shot at him. Paul barked with laughter "I haven't heard that one before. You know as well as I do I would never kill you but I have a feeling the rest of us would like to know what's wrong as well." She looked away from him and he brought her face toward his. "I'm just worried about you sweetie." He kissed Liberty on the forehead again. Liberty sighed she had to confess but everyone was gushing over the new baby.

After Madison gave the baby to the nursemaid everyone turned their attention to Liberty. She had already told the women but the men didn't hear at all. She felt very dizzy all of a sudden and wished that Paul hadn't let go of her. She tried to get her brain work on what she was supposed to say and not on the extreme dizziness she was feeling right now. Liberty looked into everyone's eyes and looked around the room. Madison had fallen asleep on Benjamin's lap and he was stroking her hair gently.

Liberty swallowed at a lump of raw emotion that had formed in her throat. "I-It was Sam" was all she could get out before her dizziness over took her and she fainted into her husband's arms.

* * *

**I'm probably sure that Madison and Benjamin had a boy but this is my imagination so I felt like shaking things up. if you like it review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eez :) I don't bite much :)**


	4. The wrong side of the duelig feild

**The wrong side of the dueling field**

"Has your sense of reason gone out the window along with your mind?" Andrew asked as soon as his study door was closed behind him and Paul was seated across from him. Paul was beyond furious he really didn't care that he wasn't using his rational mind. He was mad that his brother would even think of Liberty in that way let alone touching her that way as well. When he put Liberty in her room he had put his anger aside but now it was back out and he was about to challenge Sam to a duel.

He knew that Andrew was only trying to help but Sam had crossed the line this time. "No, I have a perfectly good reason to challenge my brother." Paul replied after a minute. Andrew cocked his head to the side his eyes boring into Paul's asking a silent question. "If you knew what type of person my brother was you'd know why I have to do this. It's for the safety of not only Liberty but for the protection of other women who suffer at the hands of Sam. I refuse to believe that Liberty would have any feelings for my brother." Andrew sat down and sighed he studied Paul.

"And I don't believe it either Paul, but it doesn't give you an excuse to throw your life away to duel your brother. I may not know your brother but if Brooke were to be raped, I would go directly to the authorities and arrest the man who so much as touched her. The authorities can help in this matter just go to them Paul and let them handle this." Paul shook his head he wouldn't be deterred from his wrath. No the authorities would be on Sam's side and release him the minute he spun his tale. No, he needed to be in a place that he couldn't touch a girl for the rest of his life even if that meant that Paul would have to go into exile and be fired from the ministry he would go as far as killing Sam.

* * *

"Sorry but the authorities will not help in this matter, are you going to be my second or not?" Paul pushed.

Andrew raked his hands through his dark hair and sighed once again. "I guess, where and when is this stupid duel going to happen?" Andrew ground out his bright blue eyes as cold as eyes. Paul didn't care that his new friend was mad for his stupidity, he didn't have time for Andrew to be md at him he had a duel to fight. "I'm waiting for his reply for the type of weapon but it's at Cornwall at dawn tomorrow." Paul said flatly and just as suddenly a footman from Cornwall knocked on the door and came in. The man handed Paul the slip of paper and instantly his green eyes went wide and his face went white. He did not think that Sam would choose such a weapon. He handed Andrew the one line letter claiming they use pistols as weapon of choice. Paul may be a little better at rapiers but not pistols. This made it a slim chance that either brother would come out of this alive.

The men stayed quiet for the remainder of their meeting. Andrew's butler asked if either one of them were coming down for dinner. Having a change of pace lightened the tension in the air about both men. Paul wanted to go to dinner to see his wife one last time before heading off to his death march but she wasn't at dinner. Damn it all why did he have to let his anger get the better of him and he did something irrational. After dinner Paul dashed a note off to Liberty and told the butler to give it to her when she woke up.

Jonathan cornered him in the hallway with a mixture of anger and worry in them. "Has your brain crawled of your ear boy?" he snarled at Paul pressing him to the wall. Paul had only seen him mad once and that was a part of his past he did not wish to revisit.

* * *

Paul put his hands on the older man's wrists "I have not lost my mind and I'm not calling this duel off either. Sam needs to be put in his place." His voice had a sharp edge to it. "It doesn't give you a right to throw your life away have you even thought about how this would affect Liberty or she feels about this or even thought for one moment that the reason she didn't tell you sooner was because she was afraid that you would do this?" This made Paul think, he never had he even thought this would upset her. Sure he knew that she would be sad that he was gone but he had told Andrew, that if he did not make it through this, he could give her another season in London. The thought that another man would treat Liberty wrong made his gut clench. Nice men were hard to come by around here and Paul knew that any other man would not treat her right, the way she was supposed to be treated.

Paul steeled his spine and said "yes, I did take in to account that she will be upset if I were to not make it and if I don't I would like her to have a season in London. I hate to think of something like that someone else would love her. If by some slim chance I do make it she will be furious with me. I can't take back my challenge John, this goes beyond my male pride, my brother has crossed my line he has to be put in his place or killed." John Banks furrowed his brows.

"Did you even listen to what you just said? Have you considered the consequences if you lived? Not only would my little girl hate you for the rest of your natural lives, but you would have to go into exile because you killed your titled brother. I know Liberty loves you very much and I know she would try everything to try to stop you because I know she would try to die right along with you. Paul you are the only one who could ever treat her the way she is supposed to be treated. You are one of my favorite son-in laws and I like you very much but this, I can't even look at you the same way anymore." John let go of Paul and without another word walked away.

After John talked to Paul he went up to his and Liberty's guest room where he found his wife already asleep. On a makeshift table there was an empty plate and glass. Paul smiled slightly At least she ate something. He went to the bed and leaned over to kiss her, probably for the last time. He held his breath as a tear fell off his hooked nose and onto Liberty's bare shoulder. She didn't even stir. Afterwards he found Andrew, Brooke, and the physician from earlier were waiting for him at the entrance.

"Is there any way I can talk you out of going Paul?" he shook his head. "You've been great all of you, and I'm happy I'm part of this family but this is something I have to do." He kissed Brooke on the cheek and went to the waiting carriage. Andrew gave Brooke one final and really long farewell kiss before entering the carriage as well. The ride to Cornwall was silent and monotonous. When they finally made the long trek it seemed that dawn was fast approaching. The men hopped down from the carriage and went inside the giant mansion.

A butler who must have been already informed took them to the dueling field where a sandy blond haired man was talking to his physician and a darker haired man Paul knew as his cousin Louis. It figures Sam would have picked Louis, Louis was the best shot in the family. Andrew may be good with a sword but he wasn't sure about his aim with a gun.

"About time you should up I was wondering if you chickened out." Sam's cocky voice said as soon as Paul and Andrew were in ear shot. Paul glared at his older brother. The two of them looked identical almost except Sam's eyes were a tint darker green than Paul's. "Let's just get this over with." Paul ground out taking the pistol from Andrew and walking toward the field. It was a long grassy field that the Grime family used to play various lawn games or have a duel. A light breeze whipped by.

Both men walked solemnly down to the field. "We stand back to back" Paul said as he and Sam got onto the field. They stood back to back. "Ok now we count five paces pivot and fire." Paul swallowed audibly, his heart was speeding like a race horse. One more swallow and then Paul started to count. "One…two…three…four…" Paul knowing that Sam would cheat and fire on four pivoted just in time. However, the bullet that Sam had fired made contact with Paul's abdomen. Paul's legs buckled underneath him and before he hit the ground and passed out he fired his gun back at Sam and he thought he heard his name being called. "**Paul! No**!" was the scream that he heard before everything went black.

* * *

Liberty woke up with a start as she heard a carriage leaving the grounds of Rockhurst. She looked around her room for any signs that that carriage didn't have her husband in it. "Paul?" Liberty called out but there was no answer. Panic started to form in the pit of her stomach. _Where could he have gone? Please be in this house please Paul I need you. _"Paul?" she cried out again but again no answer. Liberty rang for a maid and instead got a butler.

"Do you know where my husband is?" she asked the man. The man shook his head. "No ma'am but he did leave you a message." The butler rummaged through his pocket and handed Liberty the missive.

With shaking hands Liberty opened the sealed piece of paper:

_Dearest Liberty,_

_This has been the hardest thing to ever write in my entire life, but I must say good-bye. Don't try to stop me because I've made up my mind to duel Sam. I-if I should not make it in this duel, do me one favor. Have a good life, do that for me Liberty, Have grand life. A life filled with love and happiness. I want you never to stop smiling, I always loved it when you smiled, it lit your entire face and you are the most beautiful woman I ever set my eyes on. I asked Andrew that if I should not make it, to let you have a season in London. Even though, I would hate to think that someone else is loving and caring for you I want you to have it all. Remember Liberty, I will always love you even after I die. I love you forever my darling._

_Love always,_

_Your loving husband Paul Grimes_

Tears stung the back of Liberty's eyes and blurred her vision a she ran down the hallway. She went out the servant's door so not to be noticed. She went to the stables in nothing but her filmy night trail and asked for someone to ready her carriage. Within five minutes she was being helped into the carriage and she was on her way to Cornwall. Even if the horses went at the speed of light it would still take a long time to Cornwall, it was located in the far east of England. By the time she got to her destination the sun was just peeking out of the horizon. She got out of the carriage and ran as fast as she could to find someone who knew where her beloved husband could have gone. The door was locked so she tried around the side of the house and noticed off the side was a field where some people were congregated.

* * *

As fast as her bare feet could carry her she ran down the hill toward the field. When she came closer to distinguish who the people were Sam pulled the trigger and Paul fell to his knees but not before firing back at his brother. "Paul No!" Liberty screamed running toward the field. She was stopped by Andrew who had seen her running toward the action. He took her in both his strong arms and picked her up off the ground. "Leave me alone Andrew! I want to see Paul! Paul!" She screamed and kicked at him until they were safely inside the building.

Andrew plopped her down on a bed. He looked at her up and down, and liberty try as she might tried to cover her body form his intense look. She was in such a state that she completely forgot to cover up. He waited until her sobs were quieted a little. "Liberty, I know Paul did something really stupid but in his mind it was to protect you. He was worried for you and all of us were for a while. But don't forget whatever the outcome, he will always try to protect you and love you." She didn't look at him and her lower lip trembled. "I-I already know that and I love him but I don't want to lose him Andrew." A new wave of emotion came over her and Andrew came over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, it'll be alright." He crooned in her ear as he rocked her.

After a few minutes later her nerves calmed down. She felt hallow inside, no emotion would stick to what she felt now. Andrew's bright blue eyes bore into her plain hazel ones. "What do you say to some breakfast?" he asked softly, somehow his words calmed her and she nodded. "Good because I'm starving. Although, you might want to put different clothes on." He looked at her filmy night trail, that she was hoping that Paul might like. She rang for a maid and Andrew left to await her. Another few moments and she was wearing a light purple day dress that one of the maids let her borrow from the late lady Bonnington and was being escorted to the breakfast room by her brother-in-law.

* * *

They ate in silence but the only other thing that made a sound was the occasional scrapping of the fork on plate. After breakfast Andrew escorted Liberty on a long walk. They spent the entire day together in silence. Later in the afternoon Liberty started to get worried about Paul again so Andrew took her inside. She never knew how nice Andrew was until today, she knew he was polite but to spend an entire day in her presence must be stretching it a bit.

Andrew and Liberty went to where the physician had taken Paul and a loud gasp escaped from Liberty's mouth. On the bed was Paul but his exposed skin was white almost translucent. The physician looked up from his work. "Don't worry Mrs. Grimes he is still alive. If I weren't here he would probably have bled to death. The brother is right next door I don't think he's any better off either." The physician said seeing that Liberty was on the verge of vapors. She could feel Andrew's affectionate squeeze.

Liberty turned around and went to where Sam was, He looked better than Paul did. He may have lost a lot of blood he still had his completion. Liberty felt anger bubble up inside her. She wanted more than ever to kill this man in front of her for hurting her relationship with her husband and then almost killing her husband. It was a small leather bound note book that caught her eye.

She tried to ignore her curiosity and make her anger more pronounced but her curiosity won over and she walked over to the small table and looked at the familiar book. She flipped through it and realized that it was Paul's diary. _So this is how he found out about Mr. Dawltry and me! Oh my God I'm going to kill him when he wakes up._

Liberty gave no notice to the fact that Andrew had been talking to the physician in charge of Sam's health. She was too enraged that Paul had left his journal here of all places. She was going to the door when Sam woke up. "Hey you whore, I'm sorry you're married to my brother. Heh if you weren't married to him I would make you my own." That was it, not only did he make her furious by calling her a whore but the fact that he still wanted her as a sex buddy really pushed her over the edge. Before Andrew could do anything Liberty lifted the book she held in her hands and brought it down with a resounding smack on Sam's face. Proud that that silenced the king ass she turned and left the room. She pulled up a chair next to her unconscious husband and rested her head on his chest and cried.

* * *

Paul wiggled and groaned under the pain of the flesh wound in his abdomen. He slowly opened his eyes to see if he was still dreaming of Liberty severing his head for what he had done. Instead of seeing a furious wife he found her dabbing a cool wash cloth on his forehead. She smiled at him with a watery smile. She must be happy that he's alive. For a time Paul thought that he had gone home to the lord but no he was wrenched back here to reality. He was really happy to see her as well.

Paul wriggled at the stinging sensation in his abdomen and looked at the doctor. He was changing the stitches on his flesh wound. "Mm what year is that brandy you're using?" Paul groaned knowing that brandy stung a lot worse than regular alcohol on an open wound. The doctor looked at the small green bottle. "1793?" Paul wriggled gain. "That was a bad year." In the corner an all too familiar laugh came to Paul's ears. He looked around Liberty, who was quite mad at Paul's last comment, to see Benjamin Collins sitting in a chair by the door.

"What are you doing here Benjamin? Don't you have better things to do with your life? Like spend it with your wife and new daughter?" Paul's question's made the man stiffen at once. "Actually I invited him here, thought Liberty could get her mind off of your well-being for a while but that didn't work. She's been your side ever since she left Sam's room." Andrew's unmistakable voice drifted from the door. How long had he been out? Why was Liberty in his room when he was in this condition? He didn't feel embarrassed about her seeing him naked, that's exactly what got them married to each other. He didn't want her to look at his vulnerable body.

As if reading his mind Liberty said "you've been out for a week now, I thought you were dead Paul." She cried, his heart squeezed for her. Slowly he put one of his hands on her back and rubbed up and down. Before he could say anything to comfort her she bent over and kissed him. Paul felt the tingly sensation go from his lips to his toes. God he'd missed her and the way she kissed.

Paul hadn't realized that he and Liberty were alone now. Liberty untucked the counterpane of the bed and snuggled right up to him. Why was she doing this? Wasn't she mad at him for his actions? Was she torturing him by being this close to him? No all she did was rest her head on his bare chest and drew lazy figure eights into his blonde chest hair. Paul couldn't help but feel a certain calmness about her which was not the typical Liberty way. He continued to rub her back and reassure her that he was alive and well.

After she got her tears out of her she looked at him seriously and he knew what was coming. "Just tell me why you did this?" She asked getting her wits about her but not getting out of his bed. "I'm sorry Liberty, I didn't mean to get you this upset." He said soothingly. She shook her head on his chest. "That's not what I meant, why did you fight Sam?" She sat up and looked down at him. He adjusted himself and sat up next to her.

He took a hold of Liberty's face and turned it to face him. She was starting to tear up again so he told her. "It's because he hurt you again and this time he went too far." He said soothingly and he caught some of the tears that began to spill. "t-then why did you write that horrid note?" her voice caught and she exhaled a raged breath.

"Not everyone survives a duel and I was thinking of the possibility that I wouldn't make it. As much as it pained me to think anyone but I would be caring for you, I had to think of it. I know you're mad at me for writing that note but it was better than you finding out from Andrew that I was no longer alive and then you'd be in a worse position than you are now." When she cocked her head he elaborated "you would be a young widow and have a child to care for on your own. So I thought that if I did write that note you'd at least know what would happen if you did become a widow. It truly the hardest thing I had to write. I couldn't stop crying when I wrote it. I love you more than any other person. I just wanted what I thought was best for you is all." He bent over to kiss her but she bent away and got out of the bed. She was now mad at him he could tell.

"How dare you! How dare you think for one moment I would even want to any other man? If you were to die, Michael and I would have managed on our own. Paul, I've loved you for a year and a half now I don't want another man. I would feel sad that you weren't around but I would tell Michael that his papa was the best man to ever grace England. I love you and only you Paul, and if it wasn't for your stupidity of leaving your journal here the last time you were here, we wouldn't be in this position." He was confused what was she talking about? What journal? He had his answer in less than a minute when she chucked a small leather bound book at his head.

Paul caught the book and flipped through it. Oh no he really did screw up this time this was definitely the missing journal he'd been looking for ever since they left Cornwall in the summer of 1812. Before he could apologize again for his stupidity Liberty had left the room slamming the door behind her as she left.

* * *

**I must confess this was the saddest chapter I've written so far and I couldn't stop myself from crying when I wrote that note for Liberty. If anyone cares I used some of what one of the Doctor's tells Rose. I thought it would sound dramatic.**

**comment if you like, follow me if you want share with your friends and ignore Justin beiber jk LOL**


	5. fredrick the fish

**Frederick the fish and Liberty's announcement**

* * *

Liberty walked down the hall after leaving her husband's sick room, her anger diffusing with each step she took. He had only been trying to protect her from Sam. Her heart squeezed at her foolish tantrum she just handed him. Her thoughts changed over to something that excited and made her nervous at the same time. She kept on thinking about it until she almost literally ran into one of the physicians that had sewn up Paul and Sam. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." She smiled at him he mumbled that it wasn't a problem. Before he could take another step she caught the man by the elbow and asked him if she could ask him a few questions.

Feeling absolutely thrilled when she exited the empty drawing room she quickly took out the journal Paul had gotten for her St. Valentines gift. She knew that she didn't have to write down every time she smiled but it had become such a habit for them that she would ask for one every Valentine's Day. Satisfied that what she just wrote would split her husband's face to the widest grin she ever saw she continued her walk, this time to the dining room. Liberty stopped abruptly when she noticed that it would not just be Benjamin, Andrew and herself. Madison, Brooke and Elizabeth had inadvertently invited themselves to Cornwall as well.

As much as she loved both her sisters and Elizabeth she secretly wished they hadn't come. That feeling was short lived when Brooke came to meet her and noticed that she was carrying Michael. She had missed her and Paul's baby ever since she ran after Paul. She took the baby in her arms and noticed he was asleep, which was a miracle for him. "When did you guys get here?" she asked just to be friendly.

* * *

"Only a few moments ago we wanted to see our husbands and Lizzie wanted to see you." Brooke answered as she swayed with baby Jonathan in her arms. "So?" Brooke asked prompting Liberty to talk about Paul's condition. Liberty didn't say anything at first she just wanted to hold her baby boy for a moment longer. "He's alive and his infection is getting better. The physician said that it was a miracle the bullet didn't hit anything vital. It lodged itself in a muscle in the abdomen. I'm just glad he's alive." She gave her sister a watery smile and could feel some tears pricking the back of her eyes. Brooke smiled back. "I'm glad for you, but when you get around to it I want to hear how live-by-the-rules Liberty had a slip of the tongue and became Lady Townson for a day?" She asked in mock jealousy. Liberty almost burst out into a full out cackle at the memory of how she and Andrew had gotten rid of that horrible brother of Paul's. Her body somehow remembered that Michael was asleep in her arms and settled for quiet giggles.

She looked over at Andrew and saw that he was on the verge of laughter as well but didn't laugh because Nathan was asleep in his arms. Liberty wanted to laugh so badly but couldn't, maybe she could find Ludwig and ask if this place had a nursery. Before she could find the butler in question she felt two strong arms wrap around her and kiss her forehead. She could feel the smile tug on her lips and was powerless to stop it. She was happy that he had come but still cautious for him as well.

"What are you doing out of your room? Do you want to have an infection and die?" Her voice held sharper edge than she meant but she was worried for her husband who chuckled softly in her ear. "It's much better thank you but no I came to apologize for the stupid way I acted I should have notified the authorities when you collapsed into my arms I just thought I was protecting you by getting rid of the problem." She kissed him lightly

"And you did a brilliant job I was just afraid of what would happen if you didn't make it. I'm still mad at you but on a less serious note why don't I catch you up on the excitement that went on here before Andrew ruins it by dying of laughter." She shot him a pointed look and the man died right there in a fit of giggles. "For fear of waking Michael up do you know if this place has a nursery?" Liberty asked Paul. Paul straightened up.

* * *

"Yes it does, but it hasn't been used since Sam and I were in it, I still remember where it was. Let's hope Sam hasn't turned it into something else." His last words held a sharp edge to them. "Anyone else need to drop their kids off before Liberty and Andrew go off on their wild tales?" Paul asked lightly teasing the others. Everyone followed him to the nursery. Luckily it was the one room that Sam did not touch but unluckily it only had two cribs in it. It was good enough for their use. Benjamin laid his daughter down under the moth balled blanket in the crib. Next to her laid little Jonathan. In the other crib was Michael and Nathan. The mothers were careful to close the door quietly as they left the sleeping infants.

"Oh Liberty I almost forgot to give you this," Madison dug into her reticule and handed a piece of vellum to her once they were seated at the table once again. Liberty read the little note over twice and had to stifle her laugh. It was a note from Seth one of Sam's numerous bastards, whom attended the literacy group above the local tavern. Luckily next week they will be moving to Paul's church instead. Liberty had convinced Paul that there should be a class room built for both Sunday school and the literacy groups. She thought the dam of her eyes was walled up but she thought because another wave of emotion overtook her.

"What's the letter say dear?" Elizabeth asked breaking her from her thoughts of how sweet of Seth to write her a letter. She didn't say anything as she handed the letter over to Elizabeth and she did a quick scan of the letter. "How sweet of him to do that that little boy is always such a nice little urchin isn't he?" Again Liberty didn't say anything and nodded. When her silent tears were all wiped away she took deep breath and looked over at Andrew to see if he wanted to tell the tale. However, she could help herself from remembering that incident and burst out into giggles.

* * *

Paul looked at the madman he called a wife, he never was able to get Liberty to laugh this much in his entire year and a half married to her. He looked over to Andrew who was also on the brink of laughter. He put his hand on Liberty's arm in order to stop her giggles. When she finally quieted down she began her tale.

"All right, once Andrew stops making me laugh I'll tell you the good news." Liberty said with a chuckle. Andrew excused himself and went out of the room. Paul knew Andrew was a good man and was madly in love with Liberty's sister Brooke but he couldn't help feeling slightly jealous of the man and his way with the ladies. "I think you should tell Paul about Lord Fredrick first but if you want to tell him about your slight slip of the tongue then go right ahead." Benjamin said from across the table.

Paul stiffened had Liberty been looking for his replacement because she thought he had died from that bullet? He shook his head of the thought but could not will his heart to stop hammering against his ribs in anticipation of her answer.

"Lord Fredrick?" Elizabeth asked her thin eye brow lifting to near her hairline like her son was prone to do. Liberty shot Benjamin a scowl before answering the question. "Since you weren't at either one of my moments I would tell you to stifle it but since the topic is on the table I might as well start with that tale." She took a deep breath as did Paul in anxious await for the story of his replacement. Before she could start her tale however, Andrew returned to the room with a squirming Nathan.

"Look who I found trying to sneak out of the nursery!" He said jokingly as he plopped down in a chair next to his wife who was now chastising her son. Andrew looked around the silent table at the expressions on the others. "Did I miss something?" he asked confusedly

"No you interrupted something dear, Liberty was about to tell us of Lord Fredrick." Andrew started to laugh and when almost everyone looked at him confused he explained himself. "Oh do go on then tell us of your fishy friend Liberty." A smile lighting up his handsome face. Fishy friend indeed more like she was cheating on him. Liberty stood up and cleared her throat. "Before I begin my tale I should inform those who were not told from Andrew that Lord Fredrick is a fish not some other lover as Benjamin might have made you all think just a moment ago." She turned toward him and looked in his eyes as she said "I have never been away from Paul's side or been with another man in that way since he got shot by his wretched brother." Paul could see that she was speaking the truth and relief flooded his rigid form. She still loved him still and always would.

* * *

"The beginning of last week Andrew tried his hardest to get me to leave Paul's side and go outside for some fresh air. I had cried for two days straight when I saw Paul getting shot." Those words stung Paul hard and his heart squeezed, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and make sure that she knew he was going to be just fine. "After the third day I consented to his request of joining him by the creek after breakfast. We were walking down to the creek when we happened upon Sam, who also got shot but he had more minor injuries than Paul had. Sam was fishing. I asked if I could join in and he looked at me like I had done something to him. He said no fishing weren't for married ladies of my status." Paul grunted beside her if only the others knew what they did just about every day. "I gave him my retort saying 'I do too know how to fish, Paul taught me.' He grunted and handed me the fishing pole. He asked if I needed help casting my reel. I looked to Andrew who shot Sam a 'if you touch her you die.' Type of stare." She sent Andrew a pointed glance. "He didn't listen though and thought that I needed to be taught how to fish, he deliberately put his arms around me and cast against my will. While I was telling him how it was improper to do that since Andrew had all but warned him not to do anything I didn't want him doing, the line jerked almost out of my hand. I pulled hard on the line and then it tugged back forcing both me and Sam toward the water. With all his strength Sam could not pull the both of us to the water. Andrew came and pulled the both of us out of the water and caught the fish. It was huge about this big." Liberty held her hands apart to indicate how huge this monster fish was. "Sam gave a stupid retort that it was our love child and I should name it before he flung it back. I couldn't help laughing at the stupidity and named it Fredrick, but then Sam picked the wriggling thing up and shoved its mouth on mine." Liberty scrunched her face up to indicate that she didn't like to be forced to kiss a fish. Paul chuckled and wrapped one of his arms around her.

Everyone at the table burst out into great belly laughs. "I can't believe you would do that let alone fish Liberty, it would seem that Paul has taught you a lot about enjoying life. I wish I could've seen your face though, I always seem to miss your unLiberty-like-actions." Brooke said jokingly snapping her finger as well. Liberty leaned against Paul's shoulder and then turned to give him a soul searing kiss. "I actually go fishing with Paul just about every week and we have a competition to see who can catch the biggest fish. It's quite thrilling really. My story doesn't end there though, the second unLiberty-like-action happened the very next day when Andrew and I went to see Sam after his operation."

"Operation?" Paul asked wondering what Sam needed removed other than his gentiles. Paul smiled at the thought of what Sam's reaction would be to his manhood being removed. Liberty must have read his mind because she smiled slyly at him. "Actually you had really good aim sweetie because it would seem the bullet hit his manhood and had to get them removed post haste or he would get an infection. We visited to get him to apologize for raping me and insulting me on more than one occasion. For good measure we sent a bow runner to track down all the women he had relations with and their account of rape. Then Andrew got the local police involved. Sam was surprised to see a police was convicting him of rape."

Liberty recounted the details she remembered that day quite well indeed, she was having just as bad of a job at keeping her face impassive as Andrew was at the moment. It happened late afternoon August 4th 1814. The bow street runner had just come back from questioning all the women that Sam had slept with. Andrew had gotten hold of a London Police officer under his jurisdiction and together the three of them went to Sam's room. Sam had just woken up from his operation and was slightly groggy when the three of them walked through his door.

* * *

"What are you doing in my room!" he asked surprised and covered the bottom half of his body with the counterpane. "Mr. Grimes, you are convicted of rape of fifteen women and the father of fourteen bastard children how do you plead." The blood drained from Sam's face and he looked at the police man with horror. The police man was a heavy set man dressed in a blue police suit and he held a rounded cap. The police man sat down on a chair by Sam's bed.

"Not guilty now get out of my room!" Sam growled at the group of them covering more of his body parts with a sheet. No one made a move. "That's a lie! I specifically remember him raping me when my husband was not around." The police man looked over to Liberty with a serious stare and he nodded for the girl to continue. "You raped me twice and then I became with child so I shot him in the…the…" She pointed toward Sam's waist hoping the man would take her meaning. Liberty shifted closer to Andrew "My husband got mad and tried to resolve his anger out on Sam." She took a hold of Andrew's hand, Liberty almost jumped at her idea of pretending she was someone else. Liberty couldn't tell who was more shocked Andrew or Sam but Andrew must've caught onto what she was doing because he was the first to recover.

"I should've asked this earlier ma'am but what's your name?" The police officer asked gruffly. "Brooke Black Lady Townson." Liberty said without thinking scaring herself even more. Sam's jaw must've dropped to the floor at that statement but Andrew swung an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

The police man jotted all this down in his notebook. "I've got all I need thank you, I'll come back for him when he's recovered from his injuries."

* * *

_Cornwall_

_August 13__th__, 1814_

The room was filled with laughter from the three sisters, their husbands, and Elizabeth. Paul thought it was a good story but didn't particularly like the idea of Andrew being that friendly with Liberty. Andrew was a good sort but why did all the girls seem to gravitate to him. "Oh don't worry Paul it was just a slip of the tongue nothing more." She put a searing kiss on his cheek and he was hoping that he could bring himself to believe that. "If it makes you feel any better, I enjoyed being married to her as much as she liked that kiss from the fish." Andrew shot from across the table. Brooke gave him a shove and Liberty gave him pointed look. Paul gave Liberty's hand an affectionate squeeze from under the table.

"Well that was great story dear, but I must ask if you're really going to have that man's child." Elizabeth asked the other two sister's shot their head in Liberty's direction. Next to him Liberty's face was as red as a beets if not redder. "No!" she blurted out. "I mean no, when Paul and I first got married, Sam was in a carriage accident that rendered him incapable of having children." Elizabeth didn't looked too convinced at that prospect.

"It's true while Sam and his wife went out for a ride, they got into a carriage accident and she unfortunately died in the accident." Paul took a deep breath. "If we're lucky and Sam doesn't claim any of his bastard children I could become the next Viscount Bonnington." Paul said giving his wife another affectionate squeeze. Just then Ludwig the butler came into the room. "Ladies and gentlemen dinner will be but a moment." He looked over to Paul and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Lady Liberty, your parents are here, they're in the drawing room and they want to see you both. I have never met the man but Lady Liberty, I believe your father is angry."

Paul noticed Liberty swallow and her completion whiten then she got up at the same time Paul did. They both told their guests that they would be a moment and then headed down the hall to where Liberty's Parents John and Carolina Banks waited.

* * *

**I couldn't fit all of what I wanted in this chapter so I'll put it the last hope you enjoy this one as well**

**:)**


	6. Last Chapterepilogue

**The last chapter and an epilogue**

Liberty was a bit nervous walking down the hall toward the drawing room. She had seen her father upset on many occasion the most recent was when Paul had challenged Sam to the duel, she could hear his yells all the way to where she was resting. His anger was something you should never try to get. With every step she took to the drawing room door another wave of dread went through Liberty's mind and the only thing that was a comfort was knowing the fact that Paul would be right beside her to whether this out with her.

However all those feelings were gone the instant she opened the door and noticed that her parents weren't the only ones who came to visit. "Uncle Gabriel!" Liberty squealed leaping into an older man's opened arms. Uncle Gabriel was Mama's older brother; he lived on an indigo plantation back in the states. After Mama married Papa he decided it was his time to settle down as well and married the neighbor's girl Marjorie and together they became the richest family in all of Charleston, South Carolina.

Uncle Gabriel was a tall man with a wooden leg that he lost during his fight in the Revolutionary War. He had a mane of long gray hair and purplish circles under his eyes. "Liberty, it's good to see you again my dear." He took her into his arms and gave her a soft kiss on her temple. It felt good to see her uncle again, the last she saw him was right before they left for England. He may be the richest in Charleston but it didn't mean that he traveled very often and when he did he didn't say much. Uncle Gabriel was a stark contrast to Mama he was the silent type and after Marjorie died in childbed, he became even more locked up inside himself. The other reason he didn't visit very often was because the wooden leg he had made it very hard for him to walk very fast and he complained about the cold weather in New York upsetting his wooden leg.

Mama gave Paul a big hug "Oh Paul I thank the lord that you're ok." He hugged her back. Next Papa gave him a hug and told him how good to see him alive again. Liberty couldn't help the grin splitting her face at the sight. She was overjoyed that her husband was alive and here with her. Finally he came over to her and smirked. "Paul this is my Uncle Gabriel he's Mama's older brother, Uncle Gabriel this is Paul he's my husband." Liberty introduced, Gabriel, the best he could do bowed to Paul and Paul bowed back.

* * *

"Lina, you never told me my niece was married already and to a handsome man such as Paul." Mama blushed at Uncle Gabriel's nickname for her. Paul looked from Uncle Gabriel to Mama askance. "Actually Gabriel all three of my girls are all happily married and have children of their own." Papa answered for Mama who found the floor boards of the drawing room quite fascinating at the moment. Gabriel looked surprised at the answer. "Tell me Lina; does all three of the men's eyes talk of love to their spouses?" Gabriel asked reveling in the blush that came over Mama. Liberty couldn't stop the spread of her grin.

Mama had always claimed that when she and Papa met, Papa's eyes spoke of love when they first saw her. Papa doesn't deny those charges but also doesn't think that he fell in love with Mama at the same time she fell in love with him. "Uncle Gabriel does Madison and Brooke knows that you're here to visit as well?" Liberty asked although she knew the answer by the bewilderment in his eyes when meeting Paul. Liberty had thought that Mama would've at least written to him after Brooke got married and they were going to settle down in England, guess it slipped her mind. He shook his head. "They'll be in great surprise to see you, we haven't seen you since we left for England, and you'll have to tell us how the Indigo plantations are doing. Would you care to join us for dinner?" Liberty asked politely trying to keep her excitement out of her voice since Paul had no idea who this man was. "I would be delighted to join you for dinner just point the way I'm famished. I've been traveling all day and haven't eaten a thing since I got off the boat this morning."

Uncle Gabriel took one unsteady step forward and almost face planted forward. Liberty and Paul caught him around his middle. Together, slowly, Paul, Liberty, Mama, and Papa made their way back to the dining room. Liberty went back in first with a triumphant smile adorning her face. "Guess who I found outside." She said strutting into room and resuming her seat at the head of the table. When all of the guests at the table looked at her with a queer expression she gestured toward the door that had just reopened as Uncle Gabriel walked through. This time his presence elicited two more squeals from the other two sisters. "Uncle Gabriel!" they said in unison, literally jumping out of their chairs not caring that their chairs crashed loudly to the floor as they both ran to fling their arms around their uncle. Andrew and Benjamin both looked to Liberty for answers. Liberty looked at her uncle then back at the men. "He's our mother's older brother. He lives in South Carolina on an indigo plantation; he and our cousins are now one of the richest families in all of Charleston." Both girls were smothering their uncle and talking excitedly to him that Mama and Papa had to push past them to get to an open seat at the long table.

This was still Sam's house and it felt completely alien to Liberty to be sitting at a table that could hold more than twenty people at one time. Liberty, Madison and Brooke were all used to eating at an intimate table setting, even when they went over each other's houses for parties. The dining room itself was huge. The wall paper was sapphire blue and the eloquent chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It just didn't feel right in her mind it just didn't feel like home.

Liberty couldn't help but giggle seeing her two older sisters' fall over their uncle like they were younger again. Liberty felt a warm hand touch her shoulder and turned around to see a smiling Paul. "That smile better be in your journal tonight." He said leaning in to give her a kiss. "I have a better entry for you to read tonight." She said on his lips taking his hungrily.

* * *

Uncle Gabriel talked all about the way of life in Charleston now and how things were prospering on the indigo farm and that his oldest son Mathew was to get married when he returned from his visit. Liberty was happy to hear all the trouble his other children had gotten into lately. When dinner was finally done and she invited them to stay the night, since it was getting late, she now felt reluctant to tell Paul anything. She wanted to hear more stories about America and how everyone else was handling the resection that was happening. Now the fact that her husband was still hurt and only after a day he was up and about it scared her, more than telling him her secret.

"Are you sure you're fine?" She asked when they both got into bed together. He pulled her closer to him his arms determined not to let her go for the rest of his life. "I'm fine don't worry so much, no about that thing in your journal?" he said teasingly grabbing it out of her arms. He flipped to today's date and started to read, when he got to the entry she thought would make him smile the most, he looked up and then his eyes darted to her stomach and then back at her again. "Are you sure you're…" He put a hand gently on her flat stomach.

Liberty put her hand on his and nodded smiling wide as he did "yes, I'm sure, I'm three weeks gone." Paul took her mouth and released her "God I love you." He took her mouth again. "I wanted you to be the first to know that we're going to have another child. I love you too." After some heavy petting the two finally went to sleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

_Epilogue_

_ April 1__st__ 1815_

_ Bath, England_

Paul ran through the front door of the little cabin he and Liberty shared in Bath, his heart was pounding faster than a horse at Ascot. "Liberty!" He called and could hear the moan of his wife upstairs giving birth. He wasn't too late, good; he wanted to be there for her. He didn't even bother to get changed out of his vicar's garb as he ran up the stairs.

When he entered the room that Liberty had called a bedroom the first year of their marriage his eyes fell directly on his wife in pain. He paused at the sight of Elizabeth cuddling a new born baby girl, _wait a second if Liberty had already given birth how was she still in labor? Unless… _He looked up at the doctor who was crouched by the end of the bed with the bed sheet pulled up; he didn't even look up at Paul but must have guessed at what he was thinking. "She was carrying twins." Paul sat on the bed with her in total shock. _Twins oh man. _The only thing that brought him back to reality was that Liberty was crying and saying something in coherent. "Shh it'll be fine." He cooed against her hair as he kissed her head and rubbed her lower back with his left hand.

"I'm sorry Paul I didn't think they would come until next month." He shushed her and wiped her tears away. "Why are you being sorry, children are a blessing from God?" He touched her stomach lightly and she held her breath as more pain flooded her. When she finally relaxed she was gasping for breath. "Don't forget to breath, I don't care if these kids come today tomorrow or the next I just want healthy children and I want their mother to be alive to help care for them." He kissed her and looked into her hazel eyes. They were full of tears and pain from the contractions, Paul just wish that this child could be born right now so he didn't have to look into his wife's pained eyes.

* * *

"But, but they'll be born on your birth day," She argued but Paul just smiled broader. "That makes it all the better, I think it's the best birthday present I've had since you told me that you were pregnant with Michael. Besides I can think of one person that will be peeved by the news that I have a pair of twins and we'll have to visit him and his new friend next week and we'll bring the whole family with us." Liberty smiled at him; she knew just who he was talking about when he said this. He was talking about his older brother Sam, whom through some trickery from Liberty landed him a one way ticket to the tower of London; however, at the last moment Liberty took mercy on him and instead of sending him to the tower; she told the police to send him to Bedlam. This also meant that Paul was now the Viscount Bonnington and would have to move to Conwell, but the archbishop didn't have a replacement for him at the time so he was still acting as a priest in the town.

About ten minutes later and one maximum headache later Liberty gave birth to another healthy baby girl. Paul looked down on both his daughters and smiled, he could care less about whether they were both boys, both girls, and one of each all he wanted was them and their mother to be healthy and happy. He was happy that at least they were fraternal twins so they could tell them apart. "Do you know what you're going to call them?" Elizabeth asked after her and the doctor got the room all cleaned up. Paul looked from his sleeping wife and nursing babe to the one down in his arms and then back at Elizabeth. "well I have yet to tell Liberty what I thought of for girls names for the twins but I think this one should be named Elizabeth Emily Grimes and her older sister should be named Liberty Carolina Brooke Madison Grimes."

Elizabeth giggled at the thought that someone would name their child after her. "Those are perfect names for them but how did you come up with the idea of naming one of them after all her other female relations?" Paul grunted as he shifted in the bed beside Liberty trying not to wake her slumber. "Madison and Benjamin had a similar naming for their daughter. After several months and a lot of consolidating of people they finally settled on calling their daughter Madison Brooke Liberty Carolina Collins."

"Well I think they are wonderful names, I should go fetch Michael before it gets too dark and I'll tell Andrew and Brooke the good news." Paul watched Elizabeth walk out the door. Michael had spent the day playing with his cousins Nathan, who was two now, and Jonathan. Michael may be too young to understand that he had sisters but he would grow to love them. Paul couldn't wait to show him and his daughters all the joys of life.

* * *

**This will be the prologue to my next story i'm going to write. It'll be called 'Her Overused Groom' that'll be about Sam and Lady Olivia and the trouble they went through before falling in love. I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as i have writting it.**


End file.
